Structured light depth sensors have been widely used in face recognition, gesture recognition, 3D scanners, and precision machining, and can be divided into time identification and space identification principles. The face recognition and the gesture recognition mostly use the space identification technique to consider the requirement of identification speed and the limitation of sensing distance.
The structured light depth sensor can calculate the depth of an object by using a projector for projecting structured lights onto the object. In prior art, the projector is usually composed of a plurality of point light sources arranged irregularly, which is not easily obtained, and the size of a block set for detecting and calculating the depth of the object is too large, resulting in low accuracy. Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.